Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal II
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Resumo re-feito: Harry foi criado por Remo e não pelos Dursleys. O que isso altera o futuro? - Casal tema reeditado: HG para Rhr! PS: A História está mais para RHr do que para HG, já que a Gina nem aparece direito.
1. Personagens

Gente, eu sei que vocês já conhecem a história, mas eu estava dando uma lida nela, e ela está horrível.

Foi a minha primeira história, então...

Mas eu dei uma mudada na maioria dos capítulos. Desde o Severo Snape. Lá eles estão maiores, mais explicados etc.

Espero que gostem.

**Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal II**

**Personagens:**

**Harry Tiago Potter:**

_Cabelos negros e revoltos e olhos verdes. Seu melhor amigo é Rony Weasley e sua melhor amiga é Hermione Granger._

_É muito metido, assim como seu pai e padrinho, e irá se meter em grandes confusões graças a isso._

**Ronald Abílio Weasley:**

_Cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Seu melhor amigo é Harry Potter, e sua melhor amiga é Hermione Granger._

_Sempre foi muito tímido, mas irá se mostrar uma grande maroto ao lado de Harry e Hermione._

**Hermione Jane Granger:**

_Cabelos castanhos e cheios e olhos castanhos. Seus melhores amigos são Harry e Rony._

_É meia metida graças a sua inteligência mais adiantada que os dos outros, é muito ligada a regras, mas irá aprontar poucas e boas com Harry e Rony._

**Remo Lupin:**

_Cabelos castanhos médios e olhos castanhos. Era um grande, mas muito grande amigo dos pais de Harry, Tiago e Lílian._

_Após a morte deles, criou Harry, mesmo contra a ordem de Dumbledore._


	2. Aniversário de Harry

**Capitulo um – Aniversário de Harry**

Era manhã tranqüila, dia 31 de Julho.

Remo havia reformado toda a casa para cuidar melhor de Harry. Pintou, colocaram móveis novos, tudo era novo.

Harry dormia em seu quarto vermelho com dourado, embora ainda não tenha entrado para Hogwarts, já era fã da Grifinória. Havia móveis brancos, e alguns objetos trouxas, como computador, telefone, internet, celular...

Remo acordou muito cedo, era o aniversário de onze anos de Harry. Preparou primeiro um café da manhã, com tudo que Harry mais gostava bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate, suco de abóbora e salsicha com ovos.

- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida – ele entrou cantando para Harry que se acordou sorrindo

- Bom dia – disse Harry

- Bom dia aniversariante, preparei o seu café da manhã preferido.

Harry se levantou.

- Espero lá em baixo.

Harry se trocou e desceu.

- Aqui está – disse Remo tirando a toalha de cima das comidas

- Uau.

- E não se esqueça você vai no Beco com Hagrid, ele quer comprar o seu presente e depois será a sua festa aqui – disse Remo - Chamei os Weasley, nos conhecemos em Hogwarts, eles tem sete filhos, um deles é da sua idade, dois deles não vem, um mora na Romênia e outro no Egito.

- Ok.

Após o café...

- Os seus presentes – disse Remo pegando alguns pacotes

- Oba!

- O vermelho é meu – disse Remo

Harry abriu. Era uma capa.

- O que é isso?

- Uma capa da invisibilidade, era do Tiago, usávamos para fugir do Filch – disse Remo

Harry sorriu e abraçou Remo.

- O dourado é meu também – disse Remo

Harry o abriu. Era um pergaminho.

- Um pergaminho velho?

- É o mapa do maroto. Nós os marotos criamos, é um mapa de toda a Hogwarts, com nomes, locais, passagens secretas, tudo necessário para um bom maroto – disse Remo

- Caraca, valeu.

- O laranja é dos Weasley – disse Remo

Harry abriu. Havia um suéter, verde combinando com seus olhos, com um HP em dourado, e alguns chocolates caseiros, Harry experimentou um e amou.

- Nossa, quem fez isso, fez muito bem! – disse Harry

Depois Harry foi abrir os outros presentes, haviam chocolates, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, tortinhas de abóbora, e muitos outros doces.

- Muito bem, agora se vista que você vai ao beco.

Harry se vestiu, e Hagrid veio lhe buscar.

- Oi Hagrid.

- Oi Harry.

- Vamos então, temos uma tarde cheia.

Eles saíram e foram ao Beco.

- Aonde vamos Hagrid?

- Vamos ao Gringotes primeiro, tenho que pegar dinheiro para podermos ir ao lugar.

Eles entraram no Gringotes, Hagrid foi a dois cofres. Primeiro ao 713, que era algo confidencial, de Hogwarts, muito sigiloso. E depois a outro cofre, pegar moedas para ir comprar o presente de Harry.

- Vamos à loja de animais, vou presentear você com uma coruja – disse Hagrid

- Ok.

Eles entraram na loja, e Harry escolheu uma coruja branca, a qual chamou de Edwiges.

Depois foram almoçar, e Harry voltou para casa, á final ainda tinha uma festa.

Às cinco horas, os Weasley estavam no Largo Grimmauld.

- Harry, estes são Molly e Arthur Weasley, nossos amigos de Hogwarts, e esses são seus filhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge e Rony – apresentou Remo

- Muito prazer – disse Harry

- O prazer é nosso querido – disse Molly

- Podem ficar a vontade.

Os Sr. e Sra. Weasley, foram conversar com Remo, Percy estava sendo incomodado por Fred e Jorge, e Harry notou que Rony era meio tímido, e foi falar com ele.

- Rony não é?

- Sim.

- Vai pra Hogwarts esse ano?

- Sim, estou muito ansioso.

- Eu também. Remo me contou tudo sobre Hogwarts e suas aventuras.

- Aventuras?

- Sim, ele e mais meu pai, eram o marotos, os baderneiros de Hogwarts, viviam aprontando.

- Meus irmãos, Fred e Jorge também vivem aprontando na escola, mamãe recebe um monte de reclamações.

Harry riu.

- De que casa seus irmãos são?

- Todos os Weasley vão para a Grifinória.

- Meu pai, minha mãe, Remo também foram todos Grifinórios. Você tem mais irmãos?

- O Gui, que mora no Egito, trabalha no Gringotes de lá, Carlinhos mora na Romênia cuidando de dragões, e Gina, que está passando um tempo com Gui lá no Egito.

- Vamos servir os salgadinhos – disse Remo

Eles se aproximaram da mesa.

Todos vieram também.

- Comam a vontade – disse Harry

Todos se serviram e voltaram a conversar.

Fred e Jorge vieram para perto de Harry e Rony.

- É uma grande honra conhecê-lo Sr. Potter – disse Fred

- Grande honra mesmo – disse Jorge

Cada um sacudia uma das mãos de Harry.

Harry riu.

- Uma honra também conhecê-los. Rony me contou que aprontam em Hogwarts.

- Sim, essa é nossa maior qualidade, aprontar.

- Essa também é um das minhas maiores qualidades – disse Harry

- Muito modesto você – disse Rony

- Outra grande qualidade minha.

Eles riram.

- Esses salgadinhos são ótimos – disse Rony

- São de uma loja trouxa – disse Harry

- Ótimos.

- Vamos cortar o bolo – disse Remo

O bolo era metade brigadeiro branco e brigadeiro preto. Com a parte de cima coberta de brigadeiro e MMs.

Todos pegaram bolo e voltaram às conversas.

- Vamos lá pra cima Rony?

- Claro.

Eles subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Harry.

- O que são essas coisas? – Rony perguntou olhando o computador, o telefone, e o celular de Harry

- São objetos trouxas, minha mãe era trouxa, e eu sempre quis conhecer o mundo dela também, então Remo me comprou e me ensinou a usar.

- Que legal.

- Esse é o computador. Serve pra escrever, desenhar, mudar fotos, guardar coisas, fazer contas, e mexer na internet.

- Internet?

- Serve pra, entrar em coisas que as outras pessoas criam, por exemplo, elas criam algo para ler, um site de histórias, as outras pessoas podem ler, e têm também alguns sites que podemos conversar com outras pessoas, as redes sociais, o Orkut, MSN, os mais comuns.

- Legal. E aquilo?

- É um telefone. Cada pessoa tem um numero, e ela liga para o numero de outra pessoa se quer falar com ela, é mais rápido que cartas. E aquele é o celular, é igual ao telefone, mas também serve pra tirar fotos, gravar, ouvir musica, trocar musicas.

- Muito legal esses negócios de trouxas.

- Quer mexer na internet? Te mostro um site que eu criei.

- Claro.

Harry ligou o computador, e na tela apareceu uma foto de Harry sorrindo travesso.

- Legal essa sua foto.

- Valeu. Se clica aqui, e o site é esse, , eu coloco fotos minhas, do Remo, dos meus pais, vídeos, coloco alguns livros que eu gosto, de trouxas é claro, converso com alguns amigos da internet, escrevo algumas histórias, faço um montão de coisas.

- Muito bom esse negócio de quite.

- Site. E que bom que gostou. Vamos tirar umas fotos e vou colocar ai.

Rony ganhou um tom mais vermelho, mas tirou fotos.

Harry logo postou.

- Vou pedir pro Remo tirar fotos da festa, e vou colocar aqui.

- Ok.

- REMO, TIRA FOTOS, QUERO COLOCAR NO MEU SITE.

- PODE DEIXAR.

- Deu.

A festa acabou era passado das onze.

- Tchau.

- E ai Harry, gostou da festa?

- Adorei. Vou postar as fotos e vou dormir.


	3. Cartas e Beco Diagonal

**Capitulo dois – Cartas e Beco Diagonal**

Alguns dias haviam passado, e chegou o grande dia...

- CHEGOU – berrou Harry abrindo sua carta de Hogwarts

- Então abra – disse Remo

Harry abriu:

_Caro Sr. Potter, temos o prazer de informá-lo que o Sr. foi aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Diretor Alvo Dumbledore, vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall_

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts:_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1 – três conjuntos de vestes escolares (pretas)_

_2 – Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto)_

_3 – Um par de luvas protetoras (coro de dragão ou assimilares)_

_4 – Uma capa de inverno (preta com botões prata) _

**Livros:**

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_Livro Padrão de feitiços (primeiro ano) de Miranda Goshawk_

_História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot_

_Teoria de Magia de Adalberto Waffing_

_Guia de Transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch_

_Mil ervas e fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_

_Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger_

_Animais Fantásticos e onde Habitam de Newton Scamander_

_As forças das trevas: um guia de auto proteção de Quintino Trimble_

**Outros Equipamentos:**

_1 varinha mágica_

_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão dois)_

_1 conjunto de frascos_

_1 balança de latão_

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo_

**LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO**

**ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS**

- Quando vamos ao beco?

- Amanhã mesmo.

- Oba.

De manhã, Harry estava muito animado, iria comprar seus materiais.

Quando chegaram ao beco, foram primeiro ao Gringotes, para pegar dinheiro.

Depois...

- A onde vamos?

- Ao Olivaras, comprar a sua varinha.

Quando chegaram à loja...

- Estava esperando a sua visita Sr. Potter.

Harry apenas o olhou.

- Com que braço escreve?

Harry levantou o direito.

Ele mediu, e mediu, e voltou com uma varinha, Harry a segurou e sacudiu nada acontece.

Olivaras lhe deu outra, Harry sacudiu e nada.

Depois, Olivaras trouxe outra varinha. A observou e a entregou a Harry.

Uma luz surgiu em Harry o iluminando.

- Curioso muito curioso.

- O que é curioso?

- Acontece que a fênix, cuja pena da calda está em sua varinha, produziu uma outra pena, só mais uma, é curioso que o Sr. Esteja destinado a essa varinha, pois a irmã dela lhe causou essa cicatriz.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Voldemort, tem ou tinha a irmã da minha varinha?

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado possuía ou possui sim, a irmã de sua varinha.

Remo pagou, e eles foram a outras lojas.

Madame Malkin – vestes para todas as ocasiões, compraram caldeirões, os equipamentos para poções, o telescópio, foram a Floreios e Borrões, - Olha que legal esse livro – disse Harry

"Travessuras e outras formas de irritar alguém chato"

- Só você mesmo. Pegue esse também.

- Eba!

Mais alguns dias, e finalmente chegou o grande dia.


	4. Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo três – Expresso de Hogwarts**

Finalmente Hogwarts.

Eles acordaram bem cedo para ir à estação.

- Remo acorda.

Eram sete horas da manhã.

- Harry!

- Nem vem, acorda de uma vez!

Lá encontraram os Weasley.

- Bom dia – disse Molly

- Bom dia.

Eles se cumprimentaram, e Harry e Rony subiram em uma cabine.

- Se divirtam – disse Remo

- Estudem muito – disse Molly

- E não se esqueça do que lhe ensinei Harry – disse Remo

- Juro solenemente não me esquecer.

Com todos rindo o trem começou a se mover.

- Ei Rony, Remo adaptou meu notebook e minha internet para a magia de Hogwarts. Quer ver as fotos?

- O que é um notabeek?

- Notebook. É um tipo de computador menor, portátil, ele é menor, para a pessoa ter mais facilidade.

- Que legal.

- Remo também adaptou meu celular e mp4. Mas vamos ver as fotos.

Harry ligou o notebook, que agora tinha a foto dele e de Rony no seu aniversário e ligou a internet, mostrando a Rony as fotos do aniversário, e ensinou Rony a mexer também um pouco no computador.

- Esses trouxas. – disse ele assombrado

Mais tarde, chegou o carrinho dos doces. Harry comprou cinco de cada e mais suco de abóbora e dividiu com Rony.

Algum tempo depois, Rony se lembrou de um feitiço que Fred e Jorge haviam lhe ensinado, e foi tentar em perebas, seu rato, quando a porta da cabine foi aberta por uma menina, de cabelos castanhos e cheios, perguntando:

- Alguém viu um sapo? Um menino chamado Neville perdeu o dele.

- Não – disse Rony

- Há, estava fazendo magia? Essa eu quero ver.

Rony olhou para Harry, e falou:

- Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, torne amarelo esse rato burro – nada aconteceu

- Parece que não é muito bom não é? – ela entrou na cabine e se sentou de frente para Harry – eu só tentei fazer alguns simples sozinha, e não tive problema. – ela apontou a varinha para Harry e falou – _Óculos Reparo – _os óculos de Harry ficaram limpos e novos – nossa você, você é Harry Potter! Sou Hermione Granger, e você é? – olhou para Rony

- Rony Weasley.

- Prazer. – ela se levantou – vão colocar logo suas vestes, acho que já estamos chegando.

Saiu, mas logo voltou.

- A propósito, tem alguma coisa muito estranha no seu nariz, sabia? – perguntou para Rony o olhando e saiu

Rony olhou para Harry e os dois sacudiram os ombros.

- Cada loco que me aparece.

Já era noite quando o expresso chegou a Hogwarts.

- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, AQUI POR FAVOR!

Os alunos foram para perto de Harry.

- Oi Hagrid.

- Oi Harry.

Rony olhou Harry de cima a baixo e arregalou os olhos, assim como a maioria dos alunos ali.

- Me sigam. Os alunos do primeiro ano vão de barco para o castelo, quatro em cada um.

Harry e Rony dividiram um barco com Hermione e Neville Longbotton, um garoto de rosto redondo.

Passaram pelo lago, e logo avistaram o imenso castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Uau.

As torres altas e solenes ampliavam ainda mais o tamanho do imenso castelo.

Assim que chegaram foram recebidos por uma mulher, que devia já ter passado da meia idade, possuía cabelos quase brancos, eram cinza, apertados em um coque, um rosto sério e duro.

- Bem vindos Hogwarts, sou a professora McGonagall. Logo entraram para o salão junto a seus colegas, mas antes serão selecionados para suas casas, elas são Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, cada qual com suas qualidades e defeitos. Suas casas serão as suas famílias. Seus triunfos darão pontos e suas quedas farão vocês perderem. Ao final do ano, a casa com mais pontos, ganha a Taça da Casa.

E saiu.

Um menino loiro, quase branco, e com um ar, digamos, cheio de si, foi para perto de Harry e comentou:

- Então, é verdade? O que disseram no trem. Harry Potter veio a Hogwarts – Harry o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada – sou Draco, Draco Malfoy – Rony deu uma risadinha e Draco o olhou com desprezo – não vejo nenhuma graça, e além de tudo, eu nem preciso perguntar o seu nome, cabelo ruivo, vestes de segunda mão, você só pode ser um Weasley – Harry olhou para Draco com desprezo – vai aprender que existem famílias melhores que outra, posso lhe mostrar o caminho certo – esticou a mão para Harry que a desprezou

- Eu posso ver sozinho quem é a pessoa errada.


	5. Seleção

**Capitulo quatro - Seleção**

McGonagall voltou.

- Vamos.

Em quanto todos seguiam a professora pelo magnífico salão de Hogwarts, Hermione comentou:

- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em Hogwarts: uma história.

Quando chegaram perto da mesa dos professores, todos pararam.

- O professor Dumbledore vai dar alguns avisos de inicio de ano, antes da seleção.

- Gostaria de avisar, alunos do primeiro ano, que a floresta negra, é proibida a todos os estudantes, e que o nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch me pediu para lembrar que o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos aqueles que não querem uma morte altamente dolorosa.

Os alunos se olharam.

- Vamos dar inicio a seleção. Eu vou colocar o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças, e serão selecionados para sua casa.

- Ana Abbott.

Uma menina de Maria-chiquinhas sentou no banco, e logo o chapéu berrou:

-LUFA-LUFA!

A mesa do canto esquerdo aplaudiu.

- Susana Bones.

Um segundo e...

- LUFA-LUFA!

- Teo Boor.

Um segundo e...

- CORVINAL!

Desta vez, foi a segunda mesa a esquerda que aplaudiu.

Mais alguns nomes, e Lilá Brown foi à primeira menina a ser selecionada para a Grifinória. E a mesa da extrema esquerda explodiu em palmas.

Emília Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina.

Mais alguns nomes e...

- Hermione Granger.

Era a menina que havia falado com eles no trem. Ela se sentou no banco, e não demorou muito chapéu berrou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Rony gemeu.

A mesa explodiu em palmas, e ela foi para lá.

Mais alguns nomes...

- Neville Longbotton.

Era o menino que havia perdido o sapo.

O chapéu levou uns três minutos para se decidir, e finalmente anunciou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Mais alguns nomes...

- Draco Malfoy.

Ele se encaminhou ao banco e o chapéu nem se quer encostou em sua cabeça e berrou:

- SONSERINA!

Ele se encaminhou a mesa da Sonserina.

Mais alguns nomes...

- Harry Potter.

O salão inteiro ficou em silencio, Harry se sentou no banco e o chapéu "falou" com ele.

- Difícil, muito difícil, onde vou colocá-lo?

- Sonserina não, Sonserina não.

- Sonserina, você se daria bem na Sonserina, mas vejo muita coragem também...

- Sonserina não!

- Você ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!

Harry correu para a mesa, onde Fred e Jorge cantavam "Ganhamos Potter, ganhamos Potter".

Mais alguns nomes, e o ultimo:

- Ronald Weasley.

Àquela hora, Rony estava roxo, azul, laranja, amarelo, todas as cores. Ele se sentou no banco e o chapéu mal encostará a sua cabeça e falou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

A seleção acabou, e um monte de comida apareceu sobre todas as mesas.

- Uau – disse Rony se servindo de tudo um pouco

Após alguns minutos de jantar, Harry resolveu procurar seu alvo na mesa dos professores, e achou.

Era um homem de cabelos negros e sebosos, pele amarelada, um nariz longo e olhos negros.

- Ai está você, seboso – disse, mas quando olhou, sentiu uma coceira na cicatriz

- O que foi Harry? – Rony perguntou

- Nada.

No meio do jantar, todos já estavam enturmados. Simas Finnigan, um menino com cabelos cor de palha, contava a Dino Thomas, que sua mãe só contou a seu pai que era bruxa, quando já estavam casados. Neville contava a Hermione que sua avó e seu tio achavam que ele não era bruxo, porque só demonstrou magia mais velho, e que ficaram muito felizes quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, tanto que até ganhou um sapo, que estava perdido.

Quando o jantar terminou, foram levados por Percy, até o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Está é a mulher gorda, ela é à entrada do nosso salão, mas ninguém pode saber, e para entrar tem que ter uma senha, que é mudada todo dia, a de hoje é Cabeça de Dragão.

O quadro se abriu, e eles entraram.

- O quarto das meninas fica a esquerda e o dos meninos a direita, todos os seus pertences já foram levados para lá.

Todos subiram e foram a seus quartos.

- Caraca que quarto maneiro – disse Harry entrando e escolhendo sua cama, a da janela

- Tem razão – Rony pegou a cama ao lado da de Harry

- Uau – disse Neville pegando a mais perto da porta

- De mais – disse Simas pegando a do meio

- Show – disse Dino pegando a que sobrou

- Já vi que esse ano, vai ser de mais – disse Harry

Todos foram arrumar as malas, cada um havia colocado algo de diferente em sua cabeceira.

Dino colocou um pôster de um time de futebol, Simas um porta retrato de sua família, Neville um álbum de fotos, Rony um porta retrato de sua família e outro com um time, o Chudley Cannons, e Harry seu notebook, seu celular e seu mp4.

- Boa noite – todos se desejaram e foram dormir.


	6. Severo Snape

**Capitulo cinco – Severo Snape**

O primeiro dia de aula havia chegado, e todos estavam muito agitados no dormitório masculino do primeiro ano.

- Não sei onde enfiei minhas meias – disse Neville correndo pelo quarto

- Meus sapatos – disse Simas

- Meus pergaminhos – disse Rony

Mas no final, todos estavam prontos.

Simas, Dino e Neville desceram conversando e Harry e Rony outras coisas.

- Vou ligar para o Remo e acordá-lo – disse Harry – ele odeia acordar cedo em uma segunda-feira.

Ele discou rapidamente alguns números e colocou no viva voz. Esperaram alguns segundos e uma voz de muito sono atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi Remito.

- Harry, que #$% você me liga essa hora?

Harry e Rony caíram na gargalhada.

- Só queria avisar que estou na Grifinória e estou indo para o salão principal, com o Rony.

- Ham. Bom dia então para os dois. Tchau. – tu tu tu

Eles riram e seguiram para o salão principal, onde viram Hermione lendo um livro, e Lilá e sua amiga, Parvati rindo.

- Bom dia – disse Harry se sentando com Rony

Lilá e Parvati deram risadinhas altas e desejaram bom dia. Hermione revirou os olhos e desejou bom dia.

- O que você está lendo Hermione? – Harry perguntou

- Um livro sobre Quadribol, daqui a alguns dias teremos aula de voo – disse Hermione

Rony se servia de tudo um pouco, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Não consegue comer direito Rony?

Ela a olhou com cara feia.

- Como do jeito que eu quero.

- Parem os dois – disse Harry - e andem, temos aula com o Snape.

- Quem?

- O carinha com cabelo seboso.

Os três se encaminharam a sala que ficava nas masmorras. Sentaram-se juntos.

Um homem de cabelos negros e oleosos, com uma capa preta e longa entrou, causando um arrepio nos alunos.

- Sou o professor Severo Snape. E ensinarei poções.

Ele começou fazendo a chamada. E depois começou a explicar a matéria.

- Eu posso ensinar a enfeitiçar a mente e confundir os sentidos, a engarrafar a fama, cozinhar a glória e até por um fim na morte – todos iam anotando o que ele falava, e de repente ele exclamou – Sr. Potter, o que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

Todos olharam para Harry que respondeu calmamente.

- Iria produzir uma poção do sono tão forte, que é conhecida como Poção dos Mortos Vivos.

Snape o olhou com uma cara.

- Se eu lhe pedisse, onde buscaria bezoar?

- No estomago de uma cabra.

- Qual a diferença entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

- São plantas do mesmo gênero botânico.

Snape ficou com cara de leite azedo.

- Copiem o que está no quadro, e comecem a preparar a poção para curar furúnculos.

Durante a aula, os alunos da Grifinória estavam apanhando de Snape, qualquer coisinha, eram pontos descontados.

No final, eles voltaram ao salão principal.

- Esse professor é um %$#& - disse Rony

- Rony – ralhou Hermione

- Esquece – disse Harry

Após o almoço, sua próxima aula era de transfiguração, com Minerva McGonagall.

- A transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai mais voltar. Estão avisados.

Todos começaram a fazer anotações e depois tiveram a tarefa de transfigurar fósforo em agulha.

O primeiro a conseguir foi Harry. Na quinta tentativa, ele conseguiu, ganhando dez pontos para a Grifinória. Hermione foi à segunda, ganhando oito pontos. Depois de umas dez tentativas Rony conseguiu, ganhando cinco pontos. Ao final da aula, a Grifinória havia conseguido 23 pontos.

- Caraca, outra aula dura – disse Rony – mas eu gostei da professora McGonagall.

Ao longo da semana foram conhecendo os outros professores e aulas.

Tinham que olhar as estrelas, e saber o nome delas.

Três vezes por semana iam as estufas aprender tudo sobre plantas, em Herbologia com a professora Sprout.

História da Magia, com o Prof. Binns, era sem duvida, a aula mais chata, a maioria dormir, a não ser Hermione, que se segurava muito para não cair no sono.

Feitiços, com o professor Flitwick, que era baixinho, e tinha que subir em pilhas e pilhas de livros para ficar na altura deles, e que quando foi fazer a chamada, e viu o nome de Harry, deu um gritinho e caiu da pilha de livros sumindo da vista de todos.

Defesa contra as artes das trevas, com o professor Quirrell, era chata, pois ele vivia se gabando de coisas, mas quando pediam para contar, desviava do assunto.

- Cara, que semana chata – disse Rony se atirando em sua cama sexta após as aulas

- Sem duvida. Ei acho que ainda não te mostrei umas coisas – Harry mesmo tendo conhecido Rony há pouco tempo, já o considerava seu melhor amigo, e Rony também o considerava assim – Remo me deu de aniversário esse ano, era deles, daquela história de marotos que te contei.

- Sei.

Harry pegou o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade.

- Uau, uma capa de invisibilidade e... um pergaminho velho.

- Esse é o mapa do maroto. Meu pai e Remo que inventou, para poder andar pelo castelo sem serem pegos. Mostra toda Hogwarts, as pessoas, as passagens secretas para fora de Hogwarts e de dentro, tudo.

- Uau.

- Pra abrir tem que dizer "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom" e pra fechar "Malfeito, feito".

- Vamos dar uma volta pela escola? – perguntou Rony

Harry sorriu maroto, e eles saíram do quarto, mas quando chegaram ao salão comunal, viram Hermione lendo um livro.

- Vamos usar a capa – disse Harry

Eles se taparam e iam passando quando Hermione falou:

- Podem parar ai. Eu sei que vocês estão ai, Harry e Rony, ouvi suas vozes.

- Droga – exclamou Rony

Eles tiraram a capa.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão?

- Vamos dar uma volta pela escola – disse Harry

- A essa hora da noite? Vocês sabiam que podem perder pontos por causa disso? Até serem expulsos.

- Sabemos disso, mas... – disse Rony

- Mas?

- Sabemos escapar – disse Harry

- Vocês não vão sair.

- Vamos sim – disse Rony

- Vamos Rony – disse Harry

Os dois iam saindo quando Hermione foi atrás.

- A onde pensa que vai? – Rony perguntou

- Junto com vocês, e se nos pegarem, vou dizer que me forçaram a vir junto e vou contar que tentei impedir.

- Mas que abusada – disse Rony

Em quanto iam caminhando pelos corredores, Hermione ia reclamando:

- Vocês dois tem o que na cabeça? Sair à uma hora dessa?

- Hermione, fica quieta – disse Harry – por favor.

- Ok, ok.

Eles iam caminhando, quando pararam em um corredor.

- E então, o que vamos fazer Harry? – Rony perguntou

- Vamos, deixar o Malfoy com vergonha – disse Harry sorrindo maroto

- Como assim? – Hermione perguntou

- Assim – disse Harry

E com um toque de varinha, várias latas de tinta spray, removível, bem coloridas, começaram a escrever um monte de frases.

No café da manhã...

Quando todos entraram no salão principal, viram frases espalhadas por todo o salão:

"MALFOY É A BARBIE BRUXA" e a baixo a explicação de Barbie "É UMA BONECA TROUXA COM QUE AS MENININHAS BRINCAM DE TROCAR ROUPA" e mais "MALFOY É UMA COBRINHA, SÓ É MAIS BURRO" todos começaram a rir, nem os Sonserinos agüentaram.

E a baixo estava bem explicado quem foi "ASS: HARRY POTTER E RONY WEASLEY"

- Potter e Weasley – disse McGonagall – detenção, sexta-feira, após o jantar. Na sala de troféus.

- Professora, eu estava junto – disse Hermione – eles não quiseram colocar meu nome, mas eu estava junto.

- Hermione não precisa fazer isso – disse Harry

- Preciso sim.

- Então a Srta. também está de detenção, junto com esses meninos, após o jantar, na sala de troféus.

E se retirou.

- Porque fez isso? – Rony perguntou

- Eu estava junto, não podia deixar vocês levarem a culpa sozinhos. Podem me chamar do que quiserem, mas eu não deixo as pessoas na mão.

E saiu.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você não consegue entender a Hermione?

- Não.

- Ela não quer ser conhecida pela sua inteligência, e sim pelo que ela é.

- Sim, mas se ela continuar a ser mandona, talvez fique meio difícil.

Harry riu.


	7. A noticia no Profeta Diário e Detenção

**Capitulo seis – A noticia no **_**Profeta Diário **_**e detenção**

Todos tomavam café da manhã, quando o correio chegou.

- Ei, olhem aqui – disse Harry pegando o _Profeta Diário_

Hermione pegou o jornal e leu a reportagem.

- _"O caso Gringotes. Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de Julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das trevas desconhecido. Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado. O cofre aberto numero 713 havia sido esvaziado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia"_

- Estranho – disse Rony

- Eu estava com Hagrid, nesse dia. Ele me levou para comprar meu presente, ganhei a Edwiges. Antes ele foi ao Gringotes, e foi no cofre, 713, e disse que era algo sigiloso, de Hogwarts. – disse Harry

- Então, é algo, realmente muito valioso, para bruxos das trevas quererem – disse Rony

- O problema, é que pode ser qualquer coisa – disse Hermione

Edwiges largou um envelope para Harry.

- É do Hagrid. Ele diz para eu ir lá, essa noite, já que é sexta – disse Harry – vou dizer que vou levar vocês dois.

Edwiges rapidamente levou o papel.

- Vamos, temos que terminar as aulas do dia ainda – disse Rony resmungando

Eles assistiram a todas as aulas, mas nem Hermione, conseguia prestar atenção, graças a noticia.

À tarde, quando as aulas acabaram, foram direto para o Hagrid.

- Hagrid - Harry chamou

- Olá Harry, entrem.

Os três entraram.

- Esses são Rony e Hermione.

- Muito prazer. Aceitam bolinhos?

- Claro – disse Rony

Eles pegaram cada um bolinho que tinha em cima da mesa, e quando morderam, tiveram que fazer muita força para não demonstrar que o bolinho era duro, e muita força para mastigar.

- Estão ótimos Hagrid – disse Hermione

- Obrigado.

- Hagrid, queríamos perguntar uma coisa pra você – disse Harry

- Sim?

- Aquele dia, que fomos ao Gringotes, você pegou uma coisa, em um cofre, e disse que era secreto, e hoje, apareceu que aquele mesmo cofre havia sido aberto, no mesmo dia que fomos. O que é isso?

- Como já disse, é algo secreto, de Dumbledore, não posso contar. Mas posso assegurar, eu não roubei.

- Claro obrigado – disse Rony

- Mas então, como foram as aulas?

- Muito boas, apenas o Snape, que não vai com a minha cara, o que não é de se assustar, já que pelo que o Remo me contou, ele odiava o meu pai, e conseqüentemente me odeia. – disse Harry

Hagrid apenas deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Ele não te odeia Harry, que bobagem.

- Se ele não me odiasse, não iria me olhar com cara de leite azedo. E além do que, isso nem me interessa. Contando que ele não me incomode, eu não vou incomodá-lo.

- Já está anoitecendo Hagrid, temos que ir. – disse Hermione – e ainda temos uma detenção.

Eles se despediram, e voltaram para o castelo.

- Isso está estranho, muito estranho – disse Hermione

Harry e Rony concordaram.

- Agora vamos jantar e ir para a sala de troféus – disse Harry

Eles mal comeram aquela noite, e rapidamente foram para a sala.

Percy estava lá.

- Vou monitorar sua detenção. Vocês tem que limpar os troféus, perfeitos.

Percy se sentou, e eles começaram a limpar tudo.

- Não sei o que é mais chato uma detenção com o Percy ou os livros que a Hermione lê – murmurou Rony para Harry, que teve que abafar uma risada

- Para sua informação Rony, ler não é algo fútil. Até porque para **você** fazer seu dever, você teve que ler, não é? – Hermione perguntou

Rony corou.

Era mais ou menos, meia-noite quando acabaram tudo.

- Podem ir. E voltem para o salão comunal, sem fazerem desvios.

- Sim Percy.

Até parece que eles ouviram Percy.

Resolveram passear sobre protestos de Hermione.

- Ficaram malucos. Vamos pegar detenção de novo.

- Que se dane – disse Harry

Já passava das duas quando eles voltaram para a torre da Grifinória.


	8. Aula de voo e apanhador

**Capitulo sete – Aula de voo e apanhador**

Alguns dias haviam se passado, e a aula de voo chegou. Draco ficava se gabando que era muito bom em voar, e Harry, na falava nada, preferia mostrar na hora, já que a aula seria com a Sonserina.

Café da manhã...

O primeiro ano estava muito ansioso para ter sua primeira aula de voo. E todos estavam tentando conseguir a maior quantidade possíveis de informações.

Hermione as procurou em um livro.

- Não se aprende a voar lendo um livro – disse Rony – ou você sabe ou não. É simples.

- Mas umas dicas são sempre vindas – retrucou Hermione friamente

Até que o correio chegou.

- Neville, você ganhou um lembrol – disse Harry

- Eu já li sobre eles, se a fumaça ficar vermelha, quer dizer que esqueceu alguma coisa – disse Hermione e o lembrol ficou vermelho

- Só que não me lembro do que eu esqueci. – disse Neville pensativo

A aula...

- Boa tarde turma.

- Boa tarde professora.

- Fiquem do lado esquerdo de sua vassoura e digam suba!

Todos fizeram o que a professora mandou, e logo foi ouvido vários "suba"

Quando a Harry falou, a sua sumiu na mesma hora, deu um sorrisinho, já que a de Draco continuava no chão, mas na terceira chamada ela subiu.

A de Rony levou uns cinco "suba", mas finalmente ela estava de pé. A de Hermione não subia de jeito nenhum.

Quando todos conseguiram fazer a vassoura subir, a professora os mandou subirem e darem um impulso leve com os pés, tentar voar um pouco e descer, quando ela apitasse, mas...

Neville subiu antes, e acabou voando por tudo, e quebrando seu braço.

- Fiquem ai, vou levar o Sr. Longbotton à enfermaria, quem subir na vassoura, vai ser expulso da escola antes que possa dizer quadribol – e saiu com Neville

Draco juntou o lembrol de Neville que estava no chão.

- Se Longbotton tivesse apertado isso, talvez se lembrasse de cair com o traseiro.

Os Sonserinos riram.

- Me dá isso Malfoy – Harry disse o encarando

- Não, vou deixar em algum lugar, pro Longbotton pegar – subiu em sua vassoura e saiu voando com o lembrol

Harry subiu em sua.

- Harry não, a professora não deixa – disse Hermione, mas Harry não a ouviu e voou até Draco

- Me dá isso Malfoy, ou te derruba da sua vassoura.

Draco deu uma risadinha, e tocou o objeto para longe.

Harry na mesma hora voou atrás, e conseguiu pegar bem na hora certa, com uma pegada incrível e perfeita, digna de um Potter, mas ele não se ligou que era bem na janela da McGonagall.

Harry voou para baixo, sendo aplaudido pelos colegas da Grifinória.

- Potter – chamou Minerva – venha comigo.

Draco deu uma risadinha. Harry seguiu McGonagall, que parou em frente a uma sala.

- Professor Quirrell, com licença, pode me emprestar Wood um momento, por favor?

- Sim, é claro.

Wood saiu.

- Professora. Potter.

- Achei um apanhador para você – disse Minerva

Harry arregalou os olhos, e Wood também.

- Como?

- Potter. Eu vi pegando um objeto no ar, perfeitamente.

- Não foi bem assim. Eu só estava tentando pegar o lembrol do Neville, que o Malfoy pegou.

- Mas sua captura foi perfeita. Digna de um apanhador.

- Bem, se é assim, confio na sua palavra professora Minerva.

- Bom saber. Sr. Potter, volte para sua aula. Olívio marque um horário com o time para explicar. Ninguém deve saber.

- Sim professora.

- Seu pai estaria orgulhoso de você. Foi apanhador também.

Harry sorriu.

- Bem, eu vou indo – disse Harry

Harry saiu e voltou para a aula.

- E então? – Rony perguntou

- A professora Minerva disse que eu sou o novo apanhador da Grifinória – Harry sussurrou para Rony

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não conte para ninguém.

Rony confirmou com a cabeça.

Mas parece que não ficou em segredo, pois no outro dia a escola toda já sabia. Harry Potter era o novo apanhador da Grifinória.

- Harry, já foi à sala de troféus? – Hermione perguntou

- Não.

- Então vamos – Harry e Rony a seguiram


	9. O cão de três cabeças e o dia das bruxas

**Capitulo oito – O cachorro de três cabeças e o dia das bruxas**

Harry e Rony a seguiram por vários corredores, e pararam diante de um armário, onde havia vários troféus, e um deles dizia: "Tiago Potter, melhor apanhador da Grifinória".

Harry sorriu.

- Você não vai errar Harry – disse Hermione

- Eu nunca erro.

- Sua modéstia me impressiona – disse Rony rindo

Em quanto eles voltavam para a sala comunal, as escadas, que se mexem, viraram para outro ângulo.

- Termos que voltar, já passou do horário de ficar zanzando pela escola – disse Hermione

- Nada que nunca tivéssemos feito antes – disse Harry dando os ombros

- Sabemos, mas, olhe madame Nora – disse Rony mostrando uma sombra mais para baixo

- Vamos entrar aqui – disse Harry

Eles entraram em uma porta antiga e enferrujada.

- Não podemos entrar aqui! É proibido – exclamou Hermione

- Aqui é tudo proibido Hermione – disse Rony

- E o proibido é sempre melhor – concordou Harry

Um miado.

- Corram – gritou Harry

- O que você estava dizendo sobre o perigoso ser melhor – disse Hermione ofegante

Eles correram para uma porta que tinha mais a frente.

- Não abre – disse Rony batendo no cadeado

- Sai da frente – disse Hermione pegando sua varinha – _"Alohomora" – _a porta abriu e eles entraram.

Eles ouviram vozes, mas logo tudo silenciou.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – perguntou Rony interessado

- Livro Padrão de feitiços. Capitulo sete – disse Hermione

Harry tentava ouvir alguma coisa atrás da porta, até que sentiu sua veste ser puxada.

- Ufa – disse Harry – o que é Rony?

- Olhe.

Harry olhou para frente, e viu um enorme cachorro de três cabeças. Baba escorria pelas três cabeças, ferozes e seus olhares eram famintos.

Os três ficaram em silencio um segundo, mas logo berraram:

- !

Rapidamente eles correram e fecharam a porta. Preferiam ser expulsos a morrer por um cão daquele tamanho. O cachorro tentou abrir, mas eles fecharam a tempo.

- Ufa – disse Rony

- Andem, vamos correndo até a sala comunal, sem parar – disse Harry

Eles correram, sem parar, e quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda e Hermione disse rapidamente à senha:

- Martelo, martelo.

- Calma, entrem.

Eles entraram e se jogaram nas poltronas, eles achavam que nunca mais iriam conseguir falar, mas Hermione conseguiu.

- Vocês viram no que ele estava em cima?

- Não prestei atenção no chão, estava mais preocupado com suas cabeças. Talvez não tenha notado, mas ele tinha três – disse Rony

- Estava em cima de uma alçapão. Ele não está lá por acaso.

- Deve estar guardando alguma coisa – concluiu Harry – brilhante.

- Grande coisa. Ele está guardando, mas o que ele está guardando? – perguntou Rony

Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione falou mais rápido.

- Boa noite, acho melhor eu dormir, antes que algum de vocês tenha outra brilhante idéia para nos matar, ou pior, nos expulsar – e subiu para seu dormitório

- Ela tem que decidir suas prioridades – disse Rony incrédulo – e parar de ser maluca.

No outro dia, Hermione não falou com eles, nem Rony, coisa que mal fazia e com Harry, com quem falava mais.

- Ela está uma fera – disse Harry

- Deixa, ela é muito... – Rony disse fazendo uma careta

Harry riu.

- Mas ela foi inteligente o bastante para salvar nossas vidas – comentou Harry

Rony resmungou alguma coisa.

Alguns dias haviam se passado, e o professor Flitwick, havia finalmente decidido começar a ensinar eles a fazer os objetos voarem.

- É só girar e sacudir, todo mundo.

- Girar e sacudir.

- E falem em voz alta "_Wingardio Leviosa"._

Todos tentaram.

- Wingardio Leviosa, Wingardio Leviosaaa – tentou Rony, mas em vez de girar e sacudir, ele apenas sacudia o braço

- Para, para, para, para! Assim vai acabar arrancando o olho de alguém, e você está falando errado. É Leviosa e não Leviosaaa é leve e suave. – disse Hermione

- Faz você então se é tão esperta. Anda.

- _Wingardio Leviosa_ – disse Hermione girando e sacudindo a varinha e a pena flutuou perfeitamente

Rony cruzou os braços, irritado.

Ao lado de Harry, Simas tentava fazer, mas, ele só conseguiu fazer a pena explodir.

- Acho que precisamos de outra pena aqui professor – disse Harry com um lado do rosto chamuscado.

Quando saíram da sala, Rony exclamou:

- É Leviosa, e não Leviosaaa, ela é um pesadelo é sério, por isso ela não tem amigos – e o pior, Hermione ouviu.

Ela passou chorando por eles.

- Acho que ela ouviu – disse Harry

Rony corou.

Aquele dia era o jantar do dia das bruxas, o salão estava enfeitado, mas faltava alguém na mesa, e Harry perguntou:

- Alguém viu a Hermione?

- Lilá disse que ela ficou à tarde no banheiro, chorando – disse Neville

Harry olhou para Rony, que sacudiu os ombros sem graça.

De repente, o professor Quirrell entrou correndo pelo salão.

- Trasgo, nas masmorras, trasgo nas masmorras – todos ficaram em silêncio – achei que deveriam saber – e desmaiou

Todos começaram a berrar.

- Silencio! – disse Dumbledore – monitores levem os alunos de volta a seus dormitórios, professor vão comigo as masmorras.

Todos e levantaram rapidamente foram atrás.

- Rony, Hermione, ela não sabe – disse Harry

Os dois correram da fila e quando viravam o corredor para ir até o banheiro das meninas, viram a sombra do trasgo. Mas Harry viu além. Viu uma sombra de capas negras entrando em outro corredor. Estranhou, mas Rony falou:

- Ele está indo para o banheiro das meninas.

Hermione saia do box que estava, quando olhou para cima e deu de cara com o trasgo.

Andou alguns passos para trás, e entrou novamente no box, mas o trasgo tinha uma marreta nas mãos, e quebrou a parte de cima, fazendo Hermione berrar:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO.

Rony e Harry entraram correndo no banheiro.

- Distraia ele – disse Harry

Eles começaram a tacar os pedaços de madeira que tinha no chão, mas nada adiantava, até que...

- Ei, seu cabeça de ervilha – Rony tacou um pedaço que acertou seu olho e o trasgo virou, dando tempo para Hermione correr do box para trás de uma pia.

Mas antes que ela conseguisse se esconder, o trasgo viu correndo. Rápidamente ela se enfiou de baixo da pia, e o trasgo quebrou a pia do lado com sua marreta.

- Socorro – pediu Hermione

- E agora? – perguntou Rony

- Já sei.

Harry fez uma coisa realmente muito corajosa e burra:

Pulou nas costas do trasgo.

O trasgo balançou ele de tudo quando é lado, ele se pendurou no pescoço, e sem querer enfiou sua varinha no nariz do trasgo.

- Urgh – disseram Rony e Hermione fazendo caretas

O trasgo pegou Harry pelos pés, o virando de cabeça para baixo, e tentando o acertar com a marreta, mas Harry desviava a tempo.

- Anda, ajuda – Harry pediu

- Como? – perguntou Rony

- Qualquer coisa.

Rony olhou para Hermione.

- Aula de feitiços. Anda.

- _Wingardio Leviosa_ – antes que a marreta pudesse acertar Harry, ela flutuou e caiu em cima da cabeça do trasgo, o fazendo soltar Harry, que caiu no chão. Parecia estar tudo acabado, a não ser pelo fato de que o trasgo estava caindo, e caindo para trás, e finalmente, BBBBBUUUUUMMMM! Ele caiu.

Os três se olharam e se aproximaram do trasgo.

- Será que ele morreu? – Rony perguntou

- Não, só desmaiou – disse Hermione

Harry pegou sua varinha do nariz do trasgo.

- Eca. Meleca de trasgo.

Minerva, Quirrell, Snape e Flitwick entraram no banheiro.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

- A culpa foi minha professora – disse Hermione – eu li sobre trasgo, e achei que podia enfrentar esse, mas estava enganada, se Harry e Rony não tivessem me encontrado, eu podia estar morta.

- Estou decepcionada Srtª Granger, achei que tinha juízo. Cinco pontos serão tirados de Grifinória.

Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira? Era o mesmo que Snape começasse a distribuir os doces de Dumbledore por ai.

- E quantos aos dois meninos. Foi muita bondade e coragem, e um grande desrespeito por regras devo dizer. Cada um ganhará dez pontos.

Harry olhou para baixo, e viu que Snape estava com a perna sangrando, Snape viu, e rapidamente a tapou.

- Voltem para seus dormitórios, os professores irão cuidar do trasgo. E não quero mais saber de aventuras.

Os três rapidamente voltaram ao dormitório.

Quando chegaram à sala comunal...

- Obrigado – disse Hermione

- Obrigado você – disse Harry – nos salvou de uma bela enrascada.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas, por hoje de manhã – disse Rony – eu não devia ter debochado de você.

- Está tudo bem, você tem razão sou muito mandona.

- Não. Você estava tentando me ajudar, e eu fui grosso com você.

- De qualquer jeito. Valeu mesmo Hermione – agradeceu Harry

Os três sorriram um para o outro.

E daquele dia em diante, Hermione Granger, tornou-se oficialmente amiga dos dois.

E Harry fez questão de lhe contar sobre o mapa e a capa.

- Seu pai fez o mapa? Isso é muito inteligente.

- Não só ele. Remo ajudou. E teve mais dois amigos, mas Remo nunca fala deles. Já perguntei, só que ele sempre foge do assunto.

- Vai ver eles morreram ou algo assim – disse Rony

- Seu tato me impressiona Rony – disse Hermione


	10. Quadribol e revelações

**Capitulo nove – O jogo quadribol e revelações**

Havia chegado o dia do primeiro jogo da temporada. Sonserina x Grifinória.

Naquela manhã, todos estava muito agitados.

- Coma alguma Harry – disse Hermione

- Não estou com fome.

- Hermione tem razão. Precisa ter força hoje – disse Rony

- Os apanhadores sofrem mais – disse Simas

- Valeu Simas – ironizou Harry

Snape naquela hora passou por eles.

- Boa sorte Potter, mas se bem que, depois de derrubar um trasgo adulto, um jogo de quadribol será fácil, mesmo sendo contra, Sonserina – e saiu, mancando

- O que ouve com perna dele? – Hermione perguntou

- Não sei, mas tomara que esteja doendo muito – disse Rony

- Rony – exclamou Hermione

- Ontem à noite, quando estávamos no banheiro, por causa do trasgo, vi ele com a perna machucada. E quando os Dumbledore mandou os professores o acompanharem para a masmorra, ele saiu para outro lado, eu acho que ele quer a coisa, que o cachorro está guardando – disse Harry

- Mas porque ele iria querer aquilo? – perguntou Rony

- O mais importante seria saber, o que é aquilo – disse Hermione – porque pode ser qualquer coisa valiosa.

- E poderosa – disse Rony

- Pequena, era bem pequeninho o pacote que Hagrid pegou – disse Harry

Eles ficaram pensando, mas logo Edwiges chegou, trazendo um grande pacote.

- De quem é? – Hermione perguntou

- É o Remo – disse Harry – vamos abrir.

Eles começaram a abrir.

- É uma Nimbus 2000 – disse Rony

Harry sorriu. Iriam acabar com a Sonserina hoje.

Todos estava no estádio. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, torciam para Grifinória.

- Sejam bem vindos ao primeiro jogo da temporada. Grifinória x Sonserina. – quem narrava o jogo era Lino Jordan, o amigo de Fred e Jorge

Os jogadores entraram a campo.

- E que comece o jogo.

Mal havia passado dois minutos, e Angelina Johnson marcou dez pontos para a Grifinória, e logo depois Alicia Spinet marcou mais dez.

Mas os jogadores da Sonserina, nada contentes, resolveram tirar Olívio do gol, e o derrubaram da vassoura, e a Sonserina marcou de uma vez, vinte pontos.

Nada do pomo.

Os Sonserinos tiraram Angelina do jogo.

- Droga – disse Rony na arquibancada

- Me empresta seu binóculo Hagrid – pediu Hermione

- Claro.

Hermione começou a espiar.

Harry avistou o pomo, mas quando foi atrás, sentiu que sua vassoura começou a tremer, para tudo quando é lado. Ele estava sendo enfeitiçado.

- O que está havendo com a vassoura do Harry? – Hagrid perguntou

- Puxa vida, ele está quase caindo – disse Rony

- É o Snape, está azarando a vassoura – disse Hermione

- Azarando? O que faremos? – Rony perguntou

- Deixa comigo – disse Hermione

Ela saiu dali, e subiu as escadas, até que chegou a onde Snape estava e disse bem baixinho apontando a varinha:

- _Lacarum Inflamare__– _a capa de Snape começou a pegar fogo e ele acabou derrubando alguns professores com isso.

A vassoura de Harry parou, e ele conseguiu ir atrás do pomo.

O apanhador da Sonserina estava disputando com Harry o pomo de ouro.

Ambos se empurravam. O pomo começou a ir para baixo, e mais para baixo e o jogador da Sonserina recuou, como sempre, mas Harry não, conseguiu fazer a vassoura ficar retinha no ar, e ficou em pé, tentando se equilibrar para pegar o pomo, e pronto, Harry o pegou, mas caiu dando cambalhotas pelo chão.

Todos pararam e olharam para Harry, que "vomitou" o pomo.

- HARRY POTTER PEGOU O POM DE OURO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU!

A Grifinória fez a festa e a Sonserina reclamava que Harry não tinha pegado o pomo, e sim quase o engolido.

- Mas ele quase engoliu!

Mas a vitória foi da Grifinória.

- Vamos comemorar lá na minha casa – disse Hagrid

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram Hagrid.

- Querem bolinhos? – perguntou Hagrid

- Obrigado Hagrid, mas estamos muito eufóricos, estamos sem fome – disse Hermione educadamente

- Claro, claro.

- Vocês conseguiram ver quem fez aquilo na minha vassoura? – Harry perguntou

- Snape – disse Rony

- Bobagem, porque Snape iria querer derrubar Harry da vassoura – disse Hagrid

- E porque ele tentou passar pelo cão de três cabeças no dia das bruxas? – perguntou Harry

- Como descobriram o fofo?

- Fofo? Aquilo tem um nome? – Hermione

- É claro que ele tem nome, ele é meu. E vocês nem deviam saber disso.

- O fofo, está guardando aquilo que você pegou no cofre no meu aniversário, não é? – perguntou Harry

- Não posso contar. Porque o que tem lá, só interessa ao Professor Dumbledore e Nicolau Flamel. Eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter dito isso...

- Acho melhor irmos indo – disse Rony, eles já haviam conseguido uma informação

- Tchau Hagrid.

- Tchau.

Em quanto caminhavam, Harry perguntou:

- Quem é Nicolau Flamel?

- Eu não sei – disse Hermione

- Estamos perdidos – disse Rony

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry

- Se a Hermione não sabe, como **nós** vamos saber?


	11. Natal e Ojesed

**Capitulo dez – Natal e Ojesed**

O natal estava chegando. Todos estavam muito animados com isso.

- Você vai passar o natal a onde Harry? – perguntou Rony

- Aqui mesmo. Remo vai... estar viajando. – disse Harry, o que não era verdade, era época de Lua Cheia

- Eu também vou ficar. Meus pais foram para Romênia visitar o meu irmão Carlinhos. – disse Rony – e você Hermione?

- Vou ficar aqui no castelo também. Meus pais ficaram tristes, mas eles também não teriam muito tempo pra mim, teriam uma reunião de dentistas.

- Dentis o que? – Rony perguntou

- Dentistas. São médicos que cuidam dos dentes da pessoa.

- Ham. Esses trouxas inventam cada uma.

Eles riram.

- Mas o que vamos fazer no natal? – Harry perguntou

- Algum de nós vai até a biblioteca tentar achar sobre Nicolau Flamel.

- Mas já procuramos umas cem vezes – disse Rony

- Não na seção reservada.

- Tenho a impressão de que somos uma má influencia pra você Hermione – disse Rony

Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

- Mas, agora, temos que estudar – disse Hermione

- Ham – resmungou Rony

O dia do natal finalmente chegou.

- Anda Harry acorda – disse Rony

- Bom dia – disse Harry

- Anda, vamos ver os presentes – disse Rony

Os dois desceram e viram Hermione descendo a escadas também.

- Feliz natal – disse Hermione

- Feliz Natal.

- Vamos abrir os presentes – disse Rony

Eles foram até seus presentes.

Cada um tinha quatro pacotes.

- Olhe Rony, eu ganhei do Remo um livro – disse Harry sorrindo torto – "Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, apresentam: O livro dos MAROTOS" uau, valeu Remo. É da sua mãe Rony?

- Eu escrevi contando que tinha feito amigos, ela perguntou quem era, eu disse que era o Harry Potter, e você Hermione, então ela fez de certo um suéter Weasley – explicou Rony

Harry abriu o pacote da mãe de Rony, era um suéter verde, com um pomo de ouro no centro, e o de Hermione era um suéter bege, com livro no centro.

- Eu contei à mamãe que você gosta de ler – disse Rony

- Obrigado Rony.

- E Remo também enviou presentes a vocês – disse Harry

O de Rony era um celular e o de Hermione também.

- Eu contei ao Remo que você Rony ficou fascinado com o celular, então ele comprou um para vocês dois, para podermos nos comunicarmos nas férias.

- Valeu Harry – disse Rony

Fora os que os três deram para si.

Harry ganhou de Rony uma caixa cheia de sapos de chocolate e de Hermione uma caixa cheia de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Rony ganhou de Harry um notebook trouxa. "Para nos comunicarmos nas férias, está até equipado para magia e com internet" e de Hermione uma pasta cheia de revistas sobre o Chudley Cannons.

Hermione ganhou de Harry um notebook trouxa "Para podermos nos comunicarmos nas férias, está equipado para magia e tem internet" e de Rony um livro antigo, que ela havia comentado que queria "As famílias de sangues-puros e mestiços: versão completa"

- Você comentou que queria esse livro, e como tinha ele lá em casa, e ninguém nunca leu, pedi para mamãe me enviar.

- Obrigado Rony. – Rony corou

Rony ganhou de seus pais um suéter cor de tijolo com R.

Hermione ganhou de seus pais uma caixa de doces sem açúcar.

- Meus pais são dentistas, não posso fazer nada. Querem?

Rony experimentou e fez uma careta.

Fred e Jorge apareceram.

- Feliz natal. Vejo que ganharam um suéter Weasley – disseram os gêmeos

Eles usavam suéter com a letra inicial do seu nome.

- Mamãe pensa que não sabemos nossos nomes. É claro que sabemos, somos Gred e Forge.

No jantar de natal, todos comeram muito bem. Havia mais variedades de comida do que normalmente, fora os doces.

- Acho que essa foi à melhor refeição que comi esse ano – disse Rony sentando em uma poltrona e respirando fundo.

- O Natal daqui é realmente muito bom. E a variedade de comidas e bebidas? Claro, eu já sabia, li isso em _Hogwarts, uma história_. – disse Hermione

Rony revirou os olhos.

À noite, Harry não conseguia dormir, então resolveu passear um pouco, usou sua capa.

Foi para a biblioteca procurar sobre Nicolau Flamel.

Entrou na seção reservada, procurou, procurou, e achou alguma coisa, mas o livro berrou quando o abriu, fazendo Filch aparecer.

Na mesma hora, Harry saiu correndo, e dando mil voltas pela escola, topou com Snape e Quirrell.

- Acho que não me quer como seu inimigo Quirrell.

O professor assustado confirmou.

- Estou de olho em você Quirrell.

- Que porcaria é essa? - murmurou

Harry saiu dali, e entrou em uma sala.

Havia um grande espelho. Tirou a capa de cima de si, e observou a sala. Tinham algumas classes espalhadas. E havia um grande espelho. Caminhou até ele.

E foi uma surpresa quando uma mulher ruiva, de brilhantes olhos verdes e um homem de cabelos negros e revoltos, com um ar maroto apareceram nele.

- Mãe? Pai?

Eles confirmaram.

Harry os olhou. Por dentro do espelho, Lílian colocou sua mão no ombro de Harry, que sorriu.

Era a primeira vez que via seus pais, assim, por inteiro.

Ficou um bom tempo ali os admirando, até que resolveu chamar Rony e Hermione.

- Rony acorda, Rony.

- O que foi?

- Anda, me ajuda a acordar Hermione, temos que ir a um lugar.

- Que lugar? To com sono.

- Depois você dorme, apenas me siga.

Eles conseguiram com muito sufoco acordar Hermione no seu dormitório, mas lá estavam eles, em frente ao espelho.

- O que é Harry?

- Meus pais, apareceram no espelho.

- Harry, seus pais estão mortos – disse Rony

- Ronald!

- Eu sei, mas eles apareceram.

Rony foi para a frente do espelho.

- Eu me vejo capitão do time de quadribol, chefe dos monitores e bonito.

Hermione foi para o espelho.

- Eu me vejo passando em todas as matérias.

Os dois não puderam evitar de dar um risinho.

- Mas então, o que será que é?

- Não sei Harry – disse Hermione – nunca li sobre isso. Posso ver amanhã.

- Obrigado.

Várias noites seguidas Harry ia para li, apenas observar seus pais, até que Dumbledore apareceu.

- Harry?

- Professor, eu...

- Você, como centenas de jovens, descobriu os prazeres do espelho de Ojesed.

- Não sabia que ele se chama assim, professor.

- Espero, que a essa altura, já tenha descoberto o que ele faz?

- Bem... mais ou menos, ele me mostra a minha família...

- E mostrou seu amigo Rony chefe dos monitores e sua amiga Hermione passando em todas as matérias.

- Como é que o senhor sabe?

- Eu não preciso de capa para ficar invisível. Agora, você é capaz de concluir o que esse espelho faz?

- Ele mostra o que queremos, seja lá o que for...

- Sim e não. Mostra-nos nada menos que nossos desejos mais profundos e sombrios da alma. Você Harry, que nunca viu seus pais, os vê com você, Ronald, que sempre teve tantos irmãos a sua volta, espera ser o melhor, e sua amiga Hermione, que veio de uma família trouxa espera ser a melhor. Porém, esse espelho não nos dá o conhecimento. Esse espelho será tirado daqui amanhã, para um novo lugar, e espero que não o torne procurá-lo Harry.

No outro dia Harry contou a Rony e Hermione sobre o que Dumbledore disse.

- Viu Harry, Dumbledore também acha esse espelho maluco.

- O espelho não é maluco. Ele deixa as pessoas malucas. É diferente – disse Hermione

- Você me entendeu.


	12. Nicolau Flamel e Floresta Negra

**Capitulo onze – Nicolau Flamel e Floresta Proibida**

- Como é? Snape vai apitar o jogo? – foi à pergunta de Fred ao inicio do treino

- Infelizmente sim. Madame Hoch está doente e ele se ofereceu.

- Dumbledore pirou.

Harry estava tendo menos tempo que os outros para procurar sobre Flamel, por causa dos treinos, e ainda tinha a noticia de que Snape ia apitar o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa.

- Mas tentem relaxar, e joguem o máximo que puderem, sem cometer faltas. E por via das duvidas, Harry pegue o pomo no menor tempo que conseguir – isso foi o que Olívio disse

Após contar a Rony e Hermione isso, eles ficaram assustados.

- Não jogue.

- Mas bem capaz. Eu sou filho de Tiago Potter. Não desisto. E não vou deixar esse seboso arruinar nosso jogo. E porque se eu não jogar, a Lufa-Lufa ganha imediatamente por não termos apanhador reserva.

- Isso mesmo. Acabe com o professor sebosão – disse Rony

- Ronald!

O dia do jogo chegou.

- Lembrem-se do que eu disse – disse Olívio

- E QUE A PARTIDA COMEÇE.

O jogo mal havia feito um minuto e Snape viu uma falta cometida por Fred e Jorge.

Harry viu o pomo, e foi imediatamente atrás dele. Harry deu um mergulho espetacular, provocando exclamações de todo mundo.

No alto, Snape virou a vassoura bem a tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, com a mão erguendo o pomo.

- Ganhamos Rony, ganhamos – disse Hermione

Na euforia da vitória os dois se abraçaram, mas logo se separaram constrangidos.

O lado da Grifinória estava eufórico com a vitória. Havia passado a frente da Sonserina na copa das casas e no quadribol.

Em quanto comemoravam a vitória, Harry abriu um sapo de chocolate e teve uma surpresa ao ver a figura.

- Tirei Dumbledore, de novo. – arregalou os olhos – olhem isso. "_O prof. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel."_

Hermione ficou de pé em um salto.

- Não saiam daqui – subiu as escadas correndo, e em menos de um minuto voltou com um enorme livro velho nos braços – nunca pensei em olhar aqui, peguei a algumas semanas, pra me distrair.

- Distrair? – Rony perguntou o livro

- Aqui, aqui. _Nicolau Flamel é um famoso alquimista que no ano passado comemorou 665 anos, e também é o único que produz a pedra filosofal._

- A o que?

- Vocês não lêem não? A pedra filosofal é uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos, pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro, e ela produz o elixir da vida, que torna quem o bebe, imortal.

- Imortal? – perguntou Rony

- Quer dizer que você não morre – disse Hermione

- Eu sei o que quer dizer.

- Mas, e então? – Harry perguntou

- É isso que o fofo está guardando, ela está no alçapão, à pedra filosofal.

- Agora sim. Snape quer a pedra pra se tornar rico e viver pra sempre. – disse Harry

- Tenho pena das gerações futuras – disse Rony arregalando os olhos

Naquela mesma noite, eles foram procurar Hagrid.

- Como é? – Hagrid se assustou

- Exatamente, sabemos que o fofo está guardando a pedra filosofal – disse Rony

- E que Snape está tentando roubá-la – disse Harry

- Mas vocês cismaram com Snape em.

- Não é cisma, é verdade – disse Hermione

Até ela após essa descoberta estava desconfiando de Snape.

- Snape não pode está tentando roubá-la, porque ele é um dos professores que ajudaram na proteção da pedra – disse Hagrid – ele, McGonagall, Sprout, Quirrell, Flitwick e o próprio Dumbledore.

Eles concordaram com Hagrid, mas era agora mesmo que estavam desconfiando, Snape sabia como passar.

Um barulho foi ouvido do caldeirão de Hagrid.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou

- É, uma coisa, que eu ganhei, em um jogo de cartas – Hagrid foi buscar – é um dragão norueguês.

- Hagrid isso é ilegal – disse Hermione

Mas Hagrid parecia não ouvir, parecia encantado de mais com o dragãozinho que acabara de nascer.

- Olá Norberto.

- Norberto? – Rony perguntou rindo

- Ele precisa de um nome – disse Hagrid – não é Norberto?

Eles riram.

Assim que saíram da casa de Hagrid, eles ouviram um barulho, vindo da floresta proibida.

- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou

- Não sei – disse Harry caminhando ao barulho

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Rony perguntou segurando Harry

- Indo ver o barulho – Harry disse como se fosse óbvio

- Está maluco? – Hermione perguntou

- E se tiver haver com a pedra? Snape pode estar tentando assustar Quirrell de novo – disse se lembrando da noite do espelho

Harry começou a entrar, e Rony e Hermione sem saída, o seguiram.

- Para onde vamos? – Rony perguntou

- De onde o barulho vem – disse Harry

Eles caminharam, todos com as varinhas acesas pelo "_lumos"_.

Até que chegaram ao barulho.

Havia um unicórnio caído e alguém ou algo chupando seu sangue.

Os três arregalaram os olhos, e antes que pudessem fazer algo, a coisa veio para cima deles, mais precisamente de Harry. Os três caíram para trás, Harry e Rony tentaram ficar mais em cima de Hermione, para tentar protegê-la de algo, mas antes que a coisa viesse, uma criatura, com corpo de cavalo e cabeça de homem apareceu e espantou a criatura.

- Os três estão bem?

- Acho que sim – disse Rony ajudando Hermione a se levantar

- O que era aquilo? – Harry perguntou

- Bem, era alguém sem coração – disse Hermione – beber o sangue de um unicórnio, que coisa horrível, trás a pessoa a vida, mesmo que ela esteja à beira da morte, mas se paga um preço horrível, o unicórnio é um animal tão puro, que beber seu sangue faz a pessoa ter uma semi-vida, uma vida amaldiçoada.

- E quem iria querer uma vida dessas? – Rony perguntou assustado

- Não consegue pensar em ninguém? – perguntou quem os salvou

- Está querendo dizer, que aquela coisa, que estava bebendo o sangue do unicórnio era Voldemort? – perguntou Harry

Rony e Hermione arregalaram os olhos.

Quem os salvou confirmou.

- A pedra filosofal – disseram os três juntos

- Foi mal, mas temos que voltar – disse Harry – Sr?  
>- Firenze.<p>

- Tchau, Firenze.

Eles rapidamente voltaram ao castelo, e conseguiram não ser pegos, por causa capa.

Quando chegaram à sala comunal...

- Mas e agora? É óbvio. Snape não quer a pedra para ele, quer a pedra para Voldemort – disse Harry

- Não diga esse nome – disse Rony

- Em quanto estiver aqui, não se preocupe Harry, Dumbledore é o único bruxo que você-sabe-quem sempre temeu. Em quanto ele estiver, você estará seguro, em quanto ele estiver aqui, você não pode se tocado – disse Hermione

Harry sorriu, mas não estava muito confiante.

- Caraca, eu tava com medo da prova de poções – disse Rony

No outro dia descobriram que Norberto havia sido levado para a Romênia, Draco havia visto Norberto pela janela de Hagrid, e Dumbledore o enviou para Romênia.

- Ele vai ficar bem Hagrid – eles tentavam consolar um Hagrid choroso

- Mas ele é só um bebe, e se alguém for mal a ele?

- Posso pedir pro Carlinhos cuidar pessoalmente, sabe. Ele trabalha lá – Rony ofereceu

- Você faria isso?

- Com o maior prazer.


	13. O Alçapão

**Capitulo doze – O alçapão**

Os exames finais estavam ali, e Harry não sabia como conseguiu fazer, se a toda hora, achava que Voldemort invadiria a sala.

Desde o dia da floresta, Harry não conseguia dormir direito, tinha muitos pesadelos, principalmente com luzes verdes e gritos.

Contava a Rony e Hermione, eles tentavam o acalmar, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

E tudo piorava com as provas.

Tinha McGonagall descontando pontos por qualquer coisa errada. Snape bafejando em seus cangotes em quanto preparavam poções. Sprout os observando para tomar conta das plantas. Flitwick, com suas pernas pequenas, na hora da provas só piorava, pois ele pequeno do jeito que era, podia aparecer em qualquer lugar, os assustando.

- A minha cicatriz está doendo – disse Harry, em quanto ele Rony e Hermione caminhavam pelos jardins depois da ultima prova do dia

- Vá à enfermaria – disse Rony

- Não é dor de enfermaria, ela quer me dizer alguma coisa, que o perigo se aproxima.

Eles viram Hagrid, e Harry correu, Rony e Hermione foram atrás.

- Como eu pude ter sido tão idiota. Vocês não acham estranho, que o que o Hagrid mais queria era um dragão, e ai aparece um estranho que por acaso tinha um, quero dizer, quantas vezes isso acontece – Harry disse em quanto corriam – Hagrid, Hagrid.

- Sim, Harry?

– Quem te deu o ovo de dragão? Como é que ele era?

- Eu não sei, ficou de capa.

- Mas ele perguntou, alguma coisa a mais, ou falou, sei lá? – Hermione perguntou

- Bem, ele perguntou se eu podia cuidar do dragão direitinho, eu falei que sim, porque depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza.

- Ele se interessou pelo Fofo? – Rony perguntou

- Claro que sim. Quem não se interessaria por um cão de três cabeças, mesmo estando velho, mas ai eu disse a ele que só precisa saber como acalmá-lo, vejam o fofo, por exemplo, é só tocar uma musica e ele dorme. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Ei, a onde vão?

Mas eles já haviam saído correndo. E foram direto para a sala da McGonagall.

- Professora, professora, precisamos falar com o professor Dumbledore – pediu Harry

- Lamento, mas ele não está, recebeu uma carta do ministro e foi direto para Londres.

- Essa não, mas é muito importante é sobre a Pedra Filosofal – disse Harry

McGonagall chegou a derrubar a pena que usava no chão.

- Como sabe...?

- Alguém vai tentar roubá-la – disse Rony

- Não devia saber sobre isso, mas o professor volta amanhã, e não tem como roubá-la, eu lhes asseguro, e voltem para seus dormitórios, em silêncio.

Eles saíram sem saída.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Hermione perguntou

- Vou entrar no alçapão hoje à noite – disse Harry

Eles iam caminhando para o salão comunal, por um atalho com a ajuda do mapa do maroto.

- Nós vamos entrar no alçapão – corrigiu Rony

- Como assim? – Harry parou no corredor

- Não vamos deixar você sozinho – disse Hermione

- Você precisa da gente, não que não confiemos em você, mas estamos falando de você-sabe-quem – disse Rony

Harry sorriu agradecido.

Eles ficaram até o ultimo aluno sair, e quando o ultimo saiu, Harry correu e buscou a capa.

- Vamos – disse Harry

Mas antes que eles pudessem sair, ali apareceu Neville de trás de uma poltrona.

- Onde pensam que vão?

- Nós vamos, fazer... – tentou Harry

- Não vou deixar vocês saírem. Vão ferrar com a Grifinória. Já estamos em terceiro na copa das casas, graças às aulas de Snape.

- O que vamos fazer, se der certo vai nos ajudar – disse Rony

- Se precisar, eu brigo com vocês .

- Eu realmente não queria fazer isso – disse Hermione pegando a sua varinha – _Petrificus Totalus _- Neville caiu duro no chão, apenas mexendo os olhos – foi mal.

- Você me assusta às vezes, sabia disso, é brilhante, mas que dá medo dá – disse Rony

- Vamos – disse Harry

- A escola a noite da medo – disse Hermione

- Só estamos assim porque vamos fazer alguma coisa realmente maluca. Se fossemos só dar uma voltinha, estaríamos pulando de alegria – interpôs Rony

Finalmente chegaram no fofo.

- _Alohomora – _disse Hermione

A fechadura se abriu e eles entraram.

Fofo estava dormindo.

- Parece que Snape já desceu – disse Rony

- Vamos arrastar a pata dele de cima do alçapão – disse Harry

Os três, com muita dificuldade conseguiram. Harry abriu o alçapão.

- É o seguinte, eu vou primeiro, só me sigam ao meu sinal, se alguma coisa der errado, deem o fora daqui.

Os dois confirmaram.

- Não está um tanto quieto demais?

Uma gosma caiu no ombro de Rony.

- Eca.

Eles olharam pra cima, Fofo estava em cima deles.

Harry imediatamente pulou.

- Podem vir.

Rony e Hermione pularam.

- Ainda bem que tinha essa planta aqui – disse Rony

- Ainda bem? Ainda bem? Você pirou? Isso é visgo do diabo, se continuarem a se mexer, só vão morrer mais rápido – disse Hermione

- Morrer mais rápido? Agora é que eu vou relaxar – disse Rony lutando

Hermione se acalmou e escorregou para baixo.

- Hermione – eles gritaram

- É só relaxar – disse Hermione

Harry se acalmou e escorreu.

- Harry – gritou Rony

- Ele não está relaxando – disse Harry

- Parece que não. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, é visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo, uma gracinha, mas no definha. É isso o visgo do diabo detesta claridade _Lumos Solem_ – uma luz iluminou a planta e Rony escorregou para baixo

- Ufa – disse Rony – valeu.

- Essa deve ter sido a armadilha de professora Sprout – disse Hermione – de nada.

Eles caminharam até a próxima porta.

- São pássaros? – perguntou Rony

- São chaves – disse Harry

- Que ótimo, tem milhares ai – disse Hermione

Rony se aproximou da porta.

- _Alohomora_ – nada – não custa tentar.

- E agora o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Hermione

- Aquela, com a asa quebrada – disse Harry, mas parou quando foi pegar a vassoura que tinha ali

- O que foi Harry?

- Está muito fácil.

- Anda Harry, é nossa única chance.

Harry subiu na vassoura, e na mesma hora, começou a ser perseguido pelas chaves, em quando corria atrás da com a asa quebrada.

Um minuto depois, Harry tacou a chave para Hermione.

- Pega a chave.

Hermione abria a porta rapidamente.

- Anda Harry, rápido.

Harry entrou e eles trancaram as chaves do outro lado.

A porta desse lado, era tudo escuro.

- Onde estamos? É um cemitério? – perguntou Harry

- É um tabuleiro de xadrez – disse Rony - Temos que jogar, para chegar ao outro lado.

Havia uma porta, do outro lado do tabuleiro.

- Muito bem, Hermione você fica na casa da torre da rainha, Harry no lugar do bispo e eu vou ser o cavalo – disse Rony

Eles foram aos lugares.

- As brancas começam – e um peão branco avançou duas casas – vai pra lá, E5.

Um peão preto andou e o branco o "comeu", mais precisamente quebrou a peça.

Rony ia comandando as peças, e as brancas não facilitavam quando comiam uma preta.

Ao final, quando estavam quase acabando, Rony pensou.

- É, é o jeito, vou ter que me sacrificar.

- Não – Harry e Hermione gritaram

- Isso é xadrez, uma hora tem que se fazer sacrifícios – disse Rony

- Mas...

- Quando eu der o xeque, Harry você vai lá e de o xeque-mate.

Não tinha opção.

Rony avançou e deu xeque, a rainha branca quebrou com um estrondo o cavalo.

Hermione britou, mas ficou parada. Harry caminhou três casas para a esquerda.

- Xeque-mate.

A rainha deixou a sua espada cair, eles haviam ganhado o jogo.

Os dois correram para Rony.

- Vamos ter que seguir em frente Hermione.

- Eu sei.

Eles olharam para Rony e seguiram para a próxima porta.

- Já foi à planta da professora Sprout, as chaves provavelmente foram de Flitwick, o xadrez da professora McGonagall, falta ainda Snape e Quirrell.

Ao entrarem na próxima sala, sentiram um cheiro horrível, os fazendo tampar o nariz com as vestes.

- Ainda bem que já acabaram com esse ai.

Eles passaram para a próxima sala.

Havia apenas uma mesa, com sete garrafas em cima com formatos diferentes.

- É o de Snape – disse Harry – o que temos que fazer?

Assim que eles avançaram mais, apareceram chamas atrás deles, e não eram simples chamas, e sim chamas roxas, e a sua frente chamas pretas.

- Olhe – disse Hermione apanhando um rolo junto às garrafas

_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás_

_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar;_

_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir;_

_A outra levará de volta quem a beber;_

_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_

_Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar;_

_Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,_

_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_

_Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

_Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas;_

_Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_

_Alas se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga;_

_Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

_Nem anã nem gigante leva a morte no bojo;_

_Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita_

_São gêmeas ao paladar; embora diferentes a vista_

- Genial, é simplesmente lógica – disse Hermione

- Mas e então?

- Tudo o que precisamos está aqui; são sete garrafas; três tem veneno; duas tem vinho; uma nos ajuda a passar e outra nos leva de volta.

- Mas como saber qual beber?

- Me de um minuto.

Hermione leu e releu o papel, olhou para as garrafinhas, e murmurou coisas para si.

- Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará avançar.

Harry olhou a garrafinha.

- Mas ali só tem o suficiente para um.

Eles se entreolharam.

- E qual nos faz voltar?

Hermione apontou para a garrafinha redonda.

- Você bebe a que faz voltar, pega o Rony, e voe com a vassoura que tem na outra sala, e vá direto a Dumbledore. Talvez eu possa segurar o seboso por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele.

- Mas e se você–sabe-quem estiver lá?

- Bem, já me livrei dele uma vez não é?

Hermione o abraçou.

- Você é um grande bruxo Harry, realmente é.

- Você é melhor.

- Eu? Livros e inteligência. A coisas mais importantes, como a coragem e a amizade. Vai lá Harry, e vence.

Hermione bebeu o conteúdo da garrafinha e atravessou as chamas roxas.

Harry se encheu de coragem, tomou o conteúdo da garrafa e atravessou as chamas negras.

Mas ao atravessar a porta, não era nem o seboso, nem o Voldemort.


	14. Enfrentando Lord Voldemort

**Capitulo treze – Enfrentando Lord Voldemort**

Era Quirrell

- Você – Harry disse

- Eu mesmo – disse Quirrell sorrindo maléfico – estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui Potter.

- Mas Snape, era ele... Era ele que...

- Severo? Foi tão útil ter ele por aqui. A final ele faz bem o tipo, porque á final perto dele, quem desconfiaria do pobre g-g-gaguinho do P-Professor Quirrell?

- Mas ele tentou me matar.

- Não, eu tentei matar você, e teria conseguido, mesmo com Snape murmurando aquele contra feitiço, apenas não consegui porque a capa dele pegou fogo.

- Snape tentou me salvar?

- É claro. Ele estava tentando impedir que eu fizesse isso de novo.

Harry estava em choque.

Quirrell estalou os dedos, e chamas apareceram atrás de Harry.

- Você é muito metido para continuar vivo. No dia das bruxas vi você e o Weasley correndo pela escola, e pelo que eu imaginei me viu descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.

- O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?

- Sim. Tenho um talento especial com trasgos. Infelizmente em quanto os professores procuravam o trasgo, Snape veio atrás de mim, mas o cachorro o arranhou fundo na perna. Agora deixe-me ver esse curioso espelho.

Só agora Harry notou, ali estava o espelho de Ojesed.

- Sei que está é a chave para a pedra, mas como eu posso pegá-la?

- _Use o menino – _disse uma voz

- Potter, venha aqui, agora.

Harry avançou e ficou em frente ao espelho.

- Eu me vejo segurando a pedra. E você o que vê?

Harry se olhou. E viu ele mesmo, piscando e guardando a pedra em seu bolso. Abaixou a mão e sentiu, a pedra estava mesmo em seu bolso.

- O que você vê?

- Eu estou vendo os meus pais, eles estão sorrindo pra mim – Harry tentou ser o mais convincente possível, mas a voz falou:

- _Ele está mentindo._

- Diga a verdade Potter.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Pensei que Snape me odiava? Como ele tentou me salvar? – Harry tentou distrair Quirrell

- E odeia. Só que, como já deve saber, ele estudou em Hogwarts com seu pai, os dois se odiavam. Mas ele nunca quis você morto.

- Disso eu já sabia. Me conte algo novo.

- Garoto insolente...

- _Deixe-me falar com ele._

- Mestre o senhor ainda está fraco.

- _Estou bem o bastante para isso._

Quirrell começou a desenrolar seu turbante, Quirrell se virou de costas, mas não tinha uma cabeça ali, e sim um rosto branco giz, com olhos vermelhos e no lugar de narinas, tinha fendas e quando Harry viu o que tinha, arregalou os olhos.

- Harry Potter.

- Voldemort.

- Sim. Viu o que tenho que fazer para sobreviver? Viver de um mero parasita. Mas você pode me ajudar, eu sei que está com a pedra, una-se a mim, e não seja tolo como seus pais, que morreram suplicado piedade...

- MENTIRA – Harry berrou

- Comovente. Sempre dei muito valor à coragem. E menino seus pais foram corajosos. Primeiro foi seu pai, ele me enfrentou com coragem, e depois sua mãe, ela não precisava ter morrido, mas estava lhe protegendo... Me entregue à pedra, para que não seja uma morte em vão...

- NUNCA.

Harry correu para os lados.

- AGARRE-O.

Quirrell agarrou Harry pelos pulsos, e ao mesmo tempo, uma dor aguda veio à cicatriz de Harry, parecia fogo. Harry com desespero agarrou o pulso de Quirrell que na mesma hora se transformou em pedra, e caiu como se fosse pó.

- Que feitiço é esse?

- Feitiço se faz com varinha burro.

- _Agarre-o! Agarre-o!_

Mais uma vez Quirrell foi, avançou contra Harry, dessa vez o estrangulando, e Harry colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Quirrell, que na mesma hora fez o mesmo de antes, se transformou em pedra, e virou pó. Mas dessa vez, foi o corpo todo.

Só restaram suas roupas.

Harry observou suas mãos, e sorriu.

Quando virou de costas, o espírito de Voldemort passou por si, e dali em diante, Harry não viu mais nada.

...

Harry acordou assustado. Assim que abriu os olhos deu de cara com um par de óculos meia-lua.

- Professor! A pedra! Voldemort...

- Calma Harry, ou madame Pomfrey vai me expulsar daqui.

- O que aconteceu? Voldemort ele...

- A pedra está a salvo Harry.

- O Sr. recebeu a coruja de Hermione?

- Quando botei o pé em Londres, percebi onde deveria estar, e cheguei a tempo de tirar você das chamas.

- Porque, quando toquei em Quirrell, ele se desmanchou?

- Quando sua mãe morreu, ela não morreu simplesmente por morrer, ela fez isso por amor. Amor a você Harry. E isso lhe deixou uma marca – Harry colocou a mãe na cicatriz – não isso não.

- Mas o que então?

- Amor Harry.

- E Nicolau?

- Vejo que já sabe de Nicolau. – Dumbledore sorriu - Bem, eu e ele concordamos em destruir a pedra. Ela já causou confusões de mais.

- Mas então, ele vai morrer, não é?

- Ele tem elixir o suficiente para arrumar os negócios, mas sim ele vai morrer.

Dumbledore viu uma expressão de surpresa em Harry.

- Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau, na verdade, é como se fossem dormir, depois de um longo dia._ Afinal, para a mente bem estruturada, a morte apenas é a grande aventura seguinte._

- Então quer dizer que Voldemort não pode mais voltar?

- Creio que haja outras maneiras Harry.

Harry olhou para o lado, e viu uma mesa cheia de doces, parecia que tinha uma loja inteira ali.

- Presente, de seus admiradores. O que aconteceu entre você, Quirrell e Voldemort é absoluto segredo, então é claro, todos já sabem.

Harry sorriu.

- Professor, posso lhe fazer umas perguntas? Mas gostaria da verdade.

- A bela e terrível verdade. Vou responder o que souber, e o que não souber, não irei mentir.

- Porque Voldemort tentou me matar?

- A primeira coisa que pergunta e não saberei responder. Não hoje, não agora. Um dia irá saber, eu não sei por certo o que foi.

- E tem mais uma coisa, Quirrell me disse que o sebo... O professor Snape odiava meu pai, bem isso Remo havia me dito, mas Quirrell me disse que ele tentou me salvar. Porque ele tentou me salvar se me odeia também?

- Bem, ele e seu pai, são mais ou menos como você e o Sr. Malfoy. Mas seu pai fez algo que nunca Snape irá perdoar.

- O que?

- Salvou a vida dele.

- _Como?_- Harry iria perguntar por que em sã consciência ele fez uma barbaridade dessa, mas achou que não seria uma boa pergunta

- É engraçado, o professor Snape não conseguiu superar o fato de que estava em divida com Tiago, acredito que tenha se esforçado bastante para proteger você esse ano, pensando que isso o deixaria quite com seu pai. Assim poderia voltar a odiar a memória de seu pai em paz...

- Só mais uma coisa. Como foi que tirei a pedra do espelho?

- Essa foi mais brilhante das minhas invenções. Só uma pessoa, que quisesse encontrar a pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la. Você queria salvar a pedra, e Quirrell usá-la.

Harry confirmou que havia entendido.

- A feijõzinhos de todos os sabores, quando era jovem tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vomito, depois parei de comê-los. Mas acho que um caramelo não faz mal nenhum. – ele comeu um – que pena, cera de ouvido.

Harry riu.

- Madame Pomfrey, só cinco minutos, por favor?

- Você precisa descansar.

- Eu sei, mas olhe estou deitado e tudo, deixa vai.

- Só cinco minutos.

Rony e Hermione entraram, e foram direto para Harry.

- Estávamos preocupados Harry – disse Rony

- Sabíamos que iria conseguir – disse Hermione

- A escola inteira não fala de outra coisa – disse Rony – mas o que realmente aconteceu? Tem histórias por ai malucas.

Harry contou tudo, desde que Hermione voltou.

- Mas e com vocês dois?

- Bem, eu voltei sem problemas – disse Hermione – conseguir fazer Rony voltar a si, e estávamos correndo para o corujau, quando encontramos Dumbledore. Ele apenas disse, _"Harry foi atrás dele, não é?"_ e saiu para o terceiro andar.

- Será que ele fez isso? Deixou você descobrir tudo?

- Se ele fez isso – explodiu Hermione – isso é horrível. Você podia ter morrido.

- Não é horrível – disse Harry – ele é um homem engraçado. O Dumbledore. Imagino que ele soubesse que iríamos tentar fazer isso. Tenho certeza que se ele não soubesse da nossa capacidade, não nos deixaria prosseguir.

- Ele é meio maluco – riu Rony

- Pode ter certeza disso.

- Mas ele me disse uma coisa engraçada.

- O que?

- Snape tentou salvar a minha vida.

- Por quê?

- Ele estava em "divida" com meu pai, porque havia salvado sua vida. Eu ia perguntar **porque** meu pai fez isso, mas diante dos fatos...

- Só você mesmo.

- Saiam agora – disse Madame Pomfrey – eu disse cinco, e estão aqui a quinze, FORA!


	15. Final de quadribol e taça das casas

**Capitulo quatorze – Final de quadribol e taça das casas**

A final de quadribol havia sido adiada por causa da espera da saída de Harry da enfermaria.

Mas finalmente.

- E AQUI ESTAMOS, NA MAIS ESPERADA FINAL DE CAMPEONATO. GRIFINÓRIA X CORVINAL! E QUE INCIE A PARTIDA.

Ao longo da partida, Grifinória tinha 60 pontos e Corvinal 20.

Harry avistou o pomo. Saiu em disparada atrás dele. E o apanhador da Corvinal também, mas Harry era melhor. Deu um mergulho espetacular, ganhando vivas da torcida, e pegou o pomo.

- HARRY POTTER PEGA O POMO DE OURO! GRIFINÓRIA GANHA O CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL!

Todos foram para o campo. Bem a Grifinória foi para o campo.

Todos abraçavam Harry.

- Você conseguiu Harry – disse Hermione pulando

- Sim! Ganhamos! – gritou Rony

Os gêmeos Weasley levantaram Harry no ar, e gritavam:

- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!

A festa foi à maior algazarra na sala comunal.

As aulas acabaram. Os exames foram entregues. Hermione passara como a melhor do ano. Harry e Rony empataram em segundo. E para a tristeza deles, Crabbe e Goyle haviam passado.

O banquete final chegou.

O salão principal estava todo enfeitado com verde e prata e cobras.

- Mai um ano se passou. E está na hora da entrega da taça das casas. Em quatro lugar Lufa-Lufa com 312 pontos – a Lufa-Lufa bateu palmas fracas – em terceiro lugar, Corvinal, com 352 pontos – palmas vai avantajadas da Corvinal – em segundo lugar, Grifinória com 426 pontos – a Grifinória bateu palmas mais fortes – e em primeiro lugar, Sonserina com 472 pontos – a mesa da Sonserina explodiu em palmas – isso mesmo parabéns Sonserina, contudo, alguns pontos serão somados de ultima hora.

Todos se olharam.

- A Srta. Hermione Granger, pelo uso da lógica, quando seus amigos corriam grave perigo, 50 pontos – a Grifinória bateu palmas, já havia ganhado – ao Sr. Ronald Weasley – Rony ficou da cor de um pimentão – pela melhor partida de xadrez que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos, 50 pontos – a Grifinória bateu mais palmas – e terceiro ao Sr. Harry Potter – o salão se silenciou – por sua frieza e excepcional coragem, 70 pontos – a mesa explodiu em palmas – e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, a o Sr. Neville Longbotton, é preciso mui audácia para enfrentar os inimigos, e ainda mais os amigos, por concedo mais 10 pontos – a mesa explodiu em mais vivas – acho que uma mudança na decoração, deve ser feita – ele bateu palmas, e as bandeiras verde e prata se transformaram em vermelhas e douradas, e as serpentes em leões – Grifinória ganha, a taça das casas.

A mesa explodiu em gritos e vivas. Os alunos da Grifinória, na mesma hora atiraram seus chapéus pontudos para cima.

A Sonserina os olhavam com ódios nos olhos.

Essa foi à comemoração mais longa do ano. A festa terminou às três da manhã na sala comunal.

- Ganhamos! Há! Vocês viram a cara do Malfoy? – perguntou Rony

- Parecia que tinha comido o cabelo do Snape – concordou Harry arrancando gargalhadas na sala comunal

No outro dia...

Todos estavam entrando no expresso para voltar para casa.

- Harry, espere um minuto – pediu Hagrid – eu preparei isso para você.

Harry pegou o pacote. Era um álbum, com fotos de seus pais e dele com Rony e Hermione, e com os colegas da Grifinória.

- Uma boa recordação não acha?

Harry sorriu e abraçou Hagrid.

- Anda, vá, ou vai perder o trem. Não quero Remo me xingando.

Harry sorriu e foi para a cabine com Rony e Hermione.

O expresso começou a se deslocar.

- Tchau – disseram eles abanando para Hagrid

- Tchau.

E perderam Hagrid de vista, o que era particularmente difícil.

Durante a viajem, Harry ensinou Rony a mexer no celular, e salvou os numero de Hermione e Rony em seu celular, e fez o mesmo com o deles.

- E para mexer na internet é só entrar aqui – disse Harry

Harry também se prontificou de fazer um MSN para ele, mais Orkut.

- É para podermos conversar em vídeo – disse Harry

(não existe)

Já adicionou o seu:

- Esses trouxas inventam cada coisa estranha – comentou Rony

No final, eles já haviam entendido tudo, porque mesmo Hermione sendo nascida trouxa, não era de mexer muito nessas coisas.

- Prefiro ler um livro – ela se defendeu

Quando chegaram à estação, Molly, Arthur, Gina e Remo os esperavam.

- Soube que tiveram um ano agitado – disse Remo os abraçando

- Muito, mas te conto melhor em casa – disse Harry

Todos se cumprimentaram.

- Vamos nos combinar de nos vermos nas férias – disse Harry – estejam sempre online no MSN e no Orkut, e com o telefone carregado, posso ligar a qualquer momento.

- Feito – disse Rony

Todos se despediram, e voltaram para suas casas.

Para umas férias ainda melhores.

_**FIM**_

Ou não


	16. Trailer Câmara Secreta II

**Capitulo quinze – Trailer**

**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta II – aqui no **

**Trailer:**

_As férias estão ai..._

- Remo, queria chamar Rony e Mione pro meu aniversário.

- Claro. Me avise o dia que eles vem e pronto.

- Eba!

_Um aviso estranho..._

- Harry Potter não pode voltar para Hogwarts.

- Por quê? Hogwarts é como uma casa para mim.

- Vão acontecer coisas terríveis.

- Grande coisa. Como se não tivesse acostumado com o perigo.

_A Toca..._

- Minha irmã. Falo de você o verão inteirinho.

Harry sorriu.

- E vai querer seu autógrafo Harry.

Harry riu.

- E não esqueça que ela tem uma quedinha por você.

Harry corou.

- Quedinha? Tá mais pra tombo. E dos feios.

- Fred!

_Coisas estranhas acontecem em Hogwarts..._

- Matar... Matar... Matar...!

- Vai matar alguém!

...

- Os alunos estão sendo petrificados. Quer alguma coisa mais assustadora que isso?

- O Snape de calcinha e sutien?

_Um herdeiro..._

- O herdeiro de Sonserina.

- Grande coisa. Preferia ser herdeiro de um duende a ser herdeiro de Sonserina. Chega até a arrepiar.

- Ronald, quanta bobagem. Caso você não tenha reparado, tem alguém petrificando os alunos!

- Acho que eu notei sabe.

- Não parece!

- Chega os dois. Ou eu vou lançar um _silêncio_ em vocês.

- E vai mandar seu criado de dentes afiados nos atacar?

Harry riu.

_Um inocente..._

- Harry, eu juro, eu não queria, ele me obrigou.

- Eu sei. Vamos dar o fora daqui.

- Vão me expulsar.

- Não vão não. Dumbledore é justo e ele sabe que quem quer que tenha feito isso, não agiu por si mesmo.

_Romances..._

- A poção de mandrágoras está pronta.

- Então mione está bem!

...

- Harry você acredita em mim? Eu não queria atacar ninguém, eu só...

- Está tudo bem. Você é incapaz de fazer isso.

- Mas e se me expulsarem...

- Eu não vou deixar fazerem isso. Só por cima do meu cadáver.

- Shi! Nem pense nisso.

_E um final feliz..._

- O herdeiro foi pego. E, portanto como um premio especial, os exames finais estão cancelados.

- Ah não!

- Mione!

- Ronald!

- Chega ai o casal vinte.

- Harry – disseram corados


End file.
